


The Proposal

by ShinsoTired



Series: Canary [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, High School, Prologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinsoTired/pseuds/ShinsoTired
Summary: Oikawa’s fangirls are getting worse and worse and he finds himself in a difficult situation. He decides the only way to free himself from them is to pretend to date his best friend’s cousin. (Prologue)
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Original Character(s), Oikawa Tooru/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Canary [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943263
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16
Collections: Tumblr Haikyuu!! Week 2020





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is a short little prologue for my upcoming Oikawa x OC chapter fic! Tomorrow for HQ Week will be an Asahi one shot so stay turned for that!
> 
> Warnings: None

Oikawa Tooru had a problem. A big one. 

As of late his female fans had become insufferable. While yes, the star setter did love the attention, he simply didn’t have time for their distractions. They followed him everywhere, constantly asked him out, and somehow they got a hold of his phone number and email address and wouldn’t stop harassing him that way either. 

Oikawa Tooru had a huge problem and Iwaizumi Kyouka was his perfect solution. 

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa chirped at his best friend who was joining him in the gym for club practice. “You know the little issue I’ve been having with the ladies?” The sly look on his face made Iwa frown with irritation. He already didn’t like where this was going. 

“You mean your group of stalkers?” Iwa asked gruffly

He smiled and nodded, “Yes, I have figured out how to get rid of them.” 

Hajime cracked his knuckles, “you’re going to let me rearrange your face?” 

Oikawa paled before quickly shaking his head no, putting his hands up to defend himself if need be. “No! I just need to get a fake girlfriend. One that will scare off all the other girls.” 

Iwa didn’t look too certain of this plan. Mostly because he had suggested Oikawa just pick one to date (or hell, date all of them) but Oikawa had refused, saying he wanted to focus on volleyball and not on a relationship. So how was his solution any different? “

The shit eating grin never left his face, clearly knowing that what he was going to propose would upset Iwaizumi filled him with some sort of twisted glee. This caused the black haired boy’s expression to darken even more. “Shittykawa, what are you going to do?” 

“I’m going to pretend to date my second favorite Iwa-chan!” Oikawa said, beaming with pride and joy at his ingeniousness. “She’ll keep the other girls away from me with that mean face of hers! It’s the perfect solution.” 

Iwa couldn’t stop himself from punching his friend in the shoulder, making him yelp in pain though honestly the hit wasn’t all that hard. “Kyouka doesn't date, Dumbass. She’s never going to agree to that.” 

Tooru was rubbing his shoulder where Iwa had just smacked him. “That’s why you’re going to help me convince her, Iwa-chan. As my best friend!” 

“I never agreed to any of that.” Iwa responded bitterly, though he knew that he would help his oldest friend. He rarely could tell him no unless the request was completely ridiculous. In truth he probably could convince his cousin to fake date Oikawa, though he knew he'd owe her something in return. She'd probably ask him to model for one of her paintings again, which he absolutely hated. Still, maybe the fake relationship could be a little entertaining and maybe his cousin could take Oikawa down a few pegs.

Oikawa was giving him the biggest puppy-dog eyes he could muster, even going so far as to make them water to get his friend to say yes. Iwa simply rolled his eyes, “I’ll talk to her tonight after I get home. I don’t think she’ll say yes.” 

“She'll do anything for you.” Tooru said with a small scoff. “All you have to do is ask her **nicely**.” 

Iwa didn’t like the sound of that. Asking her nicely was Oikawa’s way of saying groveling. If he begged her then she would eventually say yes. He just hated begging anyone for anything, though he figured it could be worse. 

* * *

After a nice hot shower, Iwa sat down on his bed and pulled out his cell phone. After dialing his cousin’s number, he waited anxiously for her to pick up. His right leg bounced despite the dull tired ache in his thighs from that night’s practice. 

“Isn’t it a little late to be calling me?” Came a tired voice. Had he woken her up? Certainly not, it wasn’t that late. Though maybe she was just tired for the school day. Sometimes she didn’t get enough sleep at night, so maybe last night she didn’t get enough shuteye. 

“Kyou,” Iwa started, pausing for a moment as if she’d strike him down before he even got the question out. When she said nothing he continued, “I have a favor to ask you. If you agree then I’ll owe you big time, okay?” 

He could practically hear her posture stiffening through the flip phone. “What is it Hajime?” She asked, still sounding sleepy. He was almost more concerned about her sleep habits than his best friend. It took him a moment to redirect himself. 

“Shittykawa needs a fake girlfriend to scare off his rabid fan girls.” He said, hoping that the prospect didn’t sound too awful for her. 

Kyouka was silent for a good three minutes, milling over if the pain of pretending to date Oikawa was really worth anything Hajime could do for her in the future. Of course, there was never any telling what the future holds. “Do I have to kiss him?” She asked, sounding totally disgusted. 

“What? No! If he kisses you, I’ll-” Her soft laugh cut him off and his anger melted away into a small smile. “So you’ll do it?” 

“Oh, I’ll do it. But you both owe me. I have something in mind in exchange for this." She said with a bit more glee than he was expecting. "I'm sure you can already guess what that is."

Iwa let out a pained groan, “Fine, get some sleep and I’ll see you tomorrow at school. We can discuss it then.” 

“Goodnight, Iwa-chan.” She said, mocking Oikawa’s grating voice and causing Hajime to wince in mock pain. 

“Night, Kyouka.” He hung up and laid back on the bed, looking up at the ceiling as the wheels turned in his head. Just what was he getting himself into? 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
